Peaceful sleeping
by YourFavouitePlushie
Summary: Another Royai story! Yay Roy and Riza rule! This story includes paperwork, coffee and peaceful sleeping. The last one you could guess from the title. Sorry for any Gramma mistakes, enjoy!


**Me : Hi there! Just want to say a BIG THANK YOU to everyone who posted a review for my first story. It made me so happy!**

**Ed : She was sreaming with joy!**

**Roy : I almost made me deaf, I think it did for a while!**

**Me : Ok I get it! Now why don't you two go find Riza and Winry? I need to do the disclamer and I don't want any smartass comments from either of you!**

**(Ed and Roy walked out muttering something.)**

**Me: AND DON'T THINK I DIDN'T HEAR THAT! Ok, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, but if I did, I would pair Roy and Riza…and make Ed smaller!**

**Ed : (From a distance) HEY!**

…

It was a warm spring afternoon at Central military headquearters. It didn't seen right that everyone was working on such a day. They such be spending the day with love ones or friends, having a good time somewhere, but still.

Riza Hawkeye made her way to Mustang's office, she was holding a large pile of paperwork that had been set for Roy and herself to do. The deadline not being far off, so they would expediently be working until 12 midnight or something. _It will be most likely he'll try and get out of it. _She thought as she reached the door.

She opened it and stepped it, she was alone. _How could he get away that fast? I was only gone 5 minutes! _Her anger increased as she placed the paperwork on her desk. He always did this, he always left when there was paperwork to be done. And in result, she was the one that had to do it all. _Well he is not getting away this time, I find him! _She then left the office in search of Roy, he couldn't of gone far, no one could get out of the building in just 5 minutes. She ran out of the door passing Havoc on the way.

"Hey Hawkeye, you looked stress, any reason?"

"Only two words Havoc. Roy Mustang!"

Later on, when Riza had raced all around the building, she now found herself outside. _This is the last place. _She searched around the small forest, (if you're confused, then think back to episode 37 where Havoc is depressed after getting rejected by a girl…again.) until she found what she was looking for.

She had found a sleeping Mustang. His back was leaning against a tree, his arms resting on his knees, and there was a very small smile apon his face. From what she heared, she knew that he had nightmares about his past, so it was a surprise to see that he was dreaming about something other. It was there that all of Riza's anger disappeared. She smiled and turned back towards the building. She had decided that if it meant Roy having a peaceful sleep, then she would happy to do more of her share of paperwork. When she got to the office, she sat down and started the paperwork. The thought Roy sleeping peacefully still floating in her mind.

One hour later.

Roy's eyes slowly opened, disapointed by the fact that he had woken up. He was having one of his rare dreams which he enjoyed. It seen that God only let him dream happily once every 3 months. The rest either being dreamless or a nightmare. _Maybe just one more minuite before returning to...oh crap! _He relised that he was meant to be here for only 5 minutes, he grabbed is pocket watch and looked at it.

"AN HOUR?!" He yelled as he jumped up. Once again, his face looked as if he had been hit with a large fish! (See first story.) He started running towards the building, hoping that Riza woud go easy on him.

He was running so fast, and thinking about what will happen when he returned to his office, he didn't see Havoc, and I think we all know what happened. That's right, he ran right into Havoc, causing both of them to fall butt first onto the floor. (If you or I had been there, we be laughing our heads off!)

"Havoc! Didn't see you, can't talk, Hawkeye, papaerwork, bullet hole in my head, see you later!" Roy quickly said as he pulled himself up and continued to run at full speed. Havoc, picking himself up slowly, took one last look at Roy as he disappeared into the distance. _Roy Mustang, may God help you._ He thought as cleaned himself of any dust from the floor.

After what seen like forever, Roy finally reached his office. He took a breath before opening the door.

"1st Lieutenant, I'm sorry I was gone for such a…" He stopped in his tracks when he saw her. What he saw was Riza Hawkeye, fast asleep. She was siting on a chair by her desk, her head resting on her arms. Next to her was half a pile of finish paperwork, maybe more, as the other pile was smaller.

Roy walked closer to her, taking note at what he saw, after doing this and relising that Riza really was asleep and she had completed most of his paperwork. Roy couldn't help but smile, and he took the unfinished paperwork to his desk. Before he sat down to start on them, he took off his jacket and place it around Riza. He then walked back to his desk and started.

An hour and a half later.

Roy gave a sigh of relief when he finshed his paperwork, he stood up and picked up the pile. He then walked over to Riza and picked up her pile so he could give them back. But before he left, he learned closer to Riza, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He then carefuly took his jacket, backed away and then left. A few minutes, Riza woke up.

She looked around to find herself in a empty office. _He still must be asleep. _She gave a light sigh before she relised something was wrong. Her work was missing, her desk was clean from any kind of paperwork. She was about to question herself when she heard footsteps.

Her head quickly turned to the door to see Roy there holding two mugs of coffee.

"Sir, you're awake. How was your sleep?" Riza asked him, Roy looked at her confused.

"Excuse me Lieutenant?"

"I was looking for you about 2 hours ago, and I found you asleep. So I left you there and tried to do the paperwork that was sent. I think I fell asleep for a little while and woke up without anything on my desk."

Roy was completely shocked by this, he didn't know that Riza had found him asleep, and he would of expected her to wake him up.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked peaceful, I didn't want to disturbed you Sir,"

Roy couldn't help but laugh, which made Riza look at him in a weird way.

"That was very kind, thank you." He said as he place one of the mugs of coffee on her desk. "Oh and by the way, the case of the missing paperwork? I did the rest and gave it all in." By now he was sitting at his own desk, drinking his own coffee.

"Thank you Sir." Riza said, she smiled as she started to drink her coffee.

There was a peaceful silence between both of them, but there was one question that Riza wanted to asked Roy.

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what where you deaming about?" Roy smiled as he put down his coffee.

"I was dreaming about you."


End file.
